


tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Canon Compliant, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: It's the morning of the final battle and Annabeth hasn't slept. She has things to do and Malcolm supports her in these endeavors.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Malcolm Pace
Kudos: 6





	tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

_**tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over** _

Annabeth Chase never thought she’d see a quest, much less a war. Though, following Percy Jackson, anything’s possible.

The Daughter of Athena, known for being the youngest Cabin Head and the Smartest Girl in Camp, has always had her work cut out for her. She is a symbol of camp; a figurehead for younger demigods. An older sister with responsibilities and the idol of many campers

Annabeth Chase, the so called “Best Female Camper” didn’t sleep that night. It’s Percy’s birthday一his sixteenth birthday. The war is upon us. They held a mass funeral last night, but everyone knows that the funeral pyre will burn brightest tonight. They all could die; they all had to fight.

Most people slept and tried to get ready, not Annabeth. She couldn’t sleep. She had to be ready for everything. Every possibility must be accounted for. Camp counted on her.

“Annie?” The voice of Malcolm, only fourteen years old, brings her away from the desks.

She turns to look at him. He’s a child. Two years younger than her, barely a teenager.

“Malcolm.”

“Did you sleep?”

She shakes her head, “Of course not; Kronos rises tonight.”

“But you need sleep.”

“Malcolm,” Annabeth warns, “now is not the time for a lecture. It’s almost breakfast.”

“Do what you have to do.” Malcolm replies, “I’ll make sure our cabin is suited up.”

She stands, squeezing him into a hug, “Thank you.”

He nods, “No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Can't Hold Us by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis


End file.
